<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by i_kinda_like_starkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097655">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid'>i_kinda_like_starkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Short, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from tgwdlm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill gazed at Paul as he spoke to that girl. Emma. She seemed nice enough. Not really though. It was safe to say he was jealous. Of course he was. He'd known Paul for years but he <em>had</em> to go off with the barista.</p><p>"What're you looking at?" Ted asked, resting another bottle of whiskey on his knee.</p><p>"Nothing." Bill replied solemnly. </p><p>Bill knew that Ted knew. That face he made. The lewd jokes in the work place. He's an asshole but Ted isn't a complete idiot.</p><p>At least Paul was oblivious. He couldn't let him know.</p><p>"Nothing at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was a little bored and Bill is my favourite character. Let me know if you like this! Have a great day! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>